Phantom Supersater
by Zantel
Summary: Just a bizzare parody I created. My FIrst fic so be plaese be nice. Imay or may not write more paordys if you have an idea for me i will listen
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Phantom of Opera Raoul would be dead. Since he continues to live, I therefore own nothing.

A/N:Right,then,if you want me to write more paordies say so.Ideas are excepted within the my laws of reason.

**Andre**:  
Good Firmin, the council waits for you.  
The managers and patrons are here for you.

**Firmin:**  
Ah gentlemen, you know why we are here.  
We've not much time, and quite a problem here

**Opera Workers:**  
Phantom of the Opera! (A/N: pronounce it op-rah for this verse)  
Phantom of the Opera!  
Phantom of the Opera!  
Phantom of the Opera!

**Andre:**  
Listen to that howling mob of blockheads there back stage!  
A trick or two with singers, and the rumors start to rage.

**Firmin,Andre, Raoul:**  
He is dangerous!

**Opera Workers:**  
Pantom of the Opera!(A/N: pronounce it op-air-ah for this verse)

**Firmin,Andre, Raoul:**  
He is dangerous!

**Opera Workers:**  
Stalking about the area.

**Raoul:**  
The Ghost is some where in here to make sue he gets his way  
This "Phantom of the Opera", we are all his prey

**Firmin,Andre,Raoul:**  
He is dangerous!

**Opera Workers:**  
Phantom of the Opera

**Firmin,Andre,Raoul:**  
He is dangerous!

**Andre:**  
Look Firmin, they're right outside our door.

PRIEST THREE

Quick Caiaphas, go call the Roman guard.

CAIAPHAS

No, wait!  
We need a more permanent solution to our problem.

ANNAS

What then to do about Jesus of Nazareth?  
Miracle wonderman, hero of fools.

PRIEST THREE

No riots, no army, no fighting, no slogans.

CAIAPHAS

One thing I'll say for him -- Jesus is cool.

ANNAS

We dare not leave him to his own devices.  
His half-witted fans will get out of control.

PRIESTS

But how can we stop him?  
His glamour increases  
By leaps every moment; he's top of the poll.

CAIAPHAS

I see bad things arising.  
The crowd crown him king; which the Romans would ban.  
I see blood and destruction,  
Our elimination because of one man.  
Blood and destruction because of one man.

ALL (inside)

Because, because, because of one man.

CAIAPHAS

Our elimination because of one man.

ALL (inside)

Because, because, because of one, 'cause of one, 'cause of one man.

PRIEST THREE

What then to do about this Jesus-mania?

ANNAS

Now how to we deal with a carpenter king?

PRIESTS

Where do we start with a man who is bigger  
Than John was when John did his baptism thing?

CAIAPHAS

Fools, you have no perception!  
The stake we are gambling are frighteningly high!  
We must crush him completely,  
So like John before him, this Jesus must die.  
For the sake of the nation, this Jesus must die.

ALL (inside)

Must die, must die, this Jesus must die.

CAIAPHAS

So like John before him, this Jesus must die.

ALL (inside)

Must die, must die, this Jesus must, Jesus must, Jesus must die!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I known nothing but the idea and text

**A/N:** I'm home sick today, so all you lovely people get an update. By the way,I have decided that ,in keepnig with the title all parodies you see here will parodies of songs from Jesus Christ Superstar.

**Christine:**  
My mind is clearer now.  
At last all too well  
I can see what your story will be. (A/N: as in his life story when he's gone)  
If you strip away the myth from the man,  
You will see what his story will be. Erik!  
You have always believed the things they said were true  
You really do believe  
This monster talk is true.  
And all the work you've done  
Will soon get swept away.  
You've begun to matter more  
than every thing they say.

Listen Erik to my one final plea.  
All I ask is that you listen to me.  
And remember, I've been your protégée all along.  
You have set the stage on fire. (A/N: metaphorically speaking.)  
They think they need some great Messiah.  
To wash away your final song.

I remember when this whole thing began.  
I didn't know that you were only a man.  
And believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died.  
But everything you do today  
Gets twisted 'round some other way.  
And they'll hurt you 'cause they think you've lied.  
Opera, your famous ghost should have stayed hidden at most  
If weren't for his face, maybe he'd found solace (A/N comfort in times of misery  
In Writing music that seemed blessed; that would have suited Erik best.  
He'd have caused nobody harm; no one alarm.

Listen, Erik, do you want to die?  
If not, you must kiss this Opera good-bye  
You are despised; have you forgotten how put down you are?

I am frightened by the crowd.  
For they are getting much too loud.  
And they'll crush you if they come too far.  
If they come too far...

Listen, Erik, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want you to live.  
But it's sad to see your chances weakening with every hour.  
And the managers are blind.  
Too much Carlotta on their minds.  
It was beautiful, but now it's sour.  
Yes it's all gone sour.

Listen, Erik, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want you to live.  
C'mon, c'mon please listen to me ...C'mon; c'mon  
Please listen to me...


End file.
